


Some Rules Are Meant to Be Broken

by moodyvalentinestories (moodyvalentine)



Series: ♡ Rachel Fields x Thomas Hunt ♡ [9]
Category: Hollywood U: Rising Star
Genre: F/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22113637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodyvalentine/pseuds/moodyvalentinestories
Summary: It’s finally time to break (Not-)Rule #2. Office Sex!!!
Relationships: Thomas Hunt/Main Character, Thomas Hunt/Original Character(s), Thomas Hunt/Rachel Fields
Series: ♡ Rachel Fields x Thomas Hunt ♡ [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1493831
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Some Rules Are Meant to Be Broken

It was a bad idea. A terrible idea, really, but Rachel didn’t much care. White-hot anger was raging inside her as she walked down the corridor to Hunt’s office. She’d had about enough of his constant excuses, and if she didn’t tell him tonight, she felt like she’d explode.

He’d stood her up, _again_ , because _work_ was just that much more important to him than _her_. Which already sucked in and of itself, but what was far worse was the fact that he’d _promised_ , and more than on one occasion, that he would make time for her. She’d always thought Thomas Hunt was a man of his word. Clearly, she’d been wrong about that. She’d been wrong about _him_.

Maybe it would have been a good idea to take a moment to calm down before barging into his office, but she didn’t hesitate for a second before tearing open the door forcefully. “Thomas.”

He looked up from his screen with a start. “Miss Fields,” he said emphatically. “What can I do for you?”

“Cut the crap,” she said as she strode to his desk, her expression a fierce scowl. He’d seen it before, but never directed at him.

For just a moment, Thomas almost feared for his life. But even Rachel wouldn’t be reckless enough to murder him on campus… _right_?

He cleared his throat. “I thought we agreed not to discuss personal matters here.”

“Oh, we did,” she said. She was standing right in front of his desk now, leaning down so they were eye to eye. The murderous look still hadn’t vanished from her face, and Thomas began to worry again. “But if _you_ can break your word then so can _I_.”

“What are you—” _Shit_. His eyes flitted to the time displayed in the corner of his computer screen. _Shit, shit, shit_. “I’m sorry, I—”

She let out a laugh; venomous and cold. “You were _working_ , I know.”

He felt bad, he did, but she had no right – _no right_ – to storm into his office like this. Except, of course, she did. He had stood her up without so much as a call or a text, after all. How long had she waited for him? Surely, she hadn’t spent the entire two hours in his driveway, had she? He looked up at her again. She _had_. He swallowed hard. “I’m sorry. I am,” he apologised again. “You could have called.”

“I _did_. About a dozen times.”

His eyes widened as he reached into his pocket to pull out his phone. Sure enough, his screen showed 13 missed calls. “I—"

“I know your work is important to you. I do. But you told me you’d make time,” she said through gritted teeth, trying to keep her voice down. “You told me that I was important to you, too. That you _cared_. Was that a lie, too?”

“Of course not! Rachel, I—”

She shook her head, the angry look on her face replaced by heart-breaking sadness. “It really doesn’t matter. I’m just… I’m tired, Thomas. I’m tired of feeling like there’s always going to be something more important than me.”

“There’s _nothing_ more important to me than you,” he said. It was the truth. Even while working, he couldn’t stop thinking about her. So much so that the protagonist of the script he’d been editing had slowly but surely begun to take on characteristics that were so very distinctly Rachel’s.

She gave a sad smile. “Clearly, I’m not. I’m just… I can’t do this right now.” She turned around to leave.

Thomas snapped his laptop shut and jumped out of his chair to follow her, catching her just before she could reach for the door handle. “Please stay, Rachel. Don’t leave. Not like this.”

“I _should_ leave,” she said, quietly. “I don’t want to keep you from working.”

She was so close now, _so damn close_ , and all Thomas could think about was how he hadn’t seen her off campus in over a week, and how it had all been _his_ fault, and how he couldn’t stand the thought of losing her again – and he decided to throw all caution to the wind then as he reached past her to lock the door before pushing her up against it.

“Fuck work,” he muttered – it was likely the first time he’d ever said, or even thought, that – and closed the remaining distance between them, capturing her lips in a searing kiss. God, he’d missed her.

His name fell from her lips in a quiet moan, and it was all the encouragement he needed.

The rational part of his brain was screaming at him that this was a terrible – dangerous – idea, but, for once in his life, Thomas didn’t listen. He didn’t care.

All he cared about in that moment was her, and the fact that he’d somehow made her believe that he didn’t want her around when nothing could have been further from the truth.

“I’d rather focus on you than _work_ ,” he said between kisses. Even if he’d wanted to, he wouldn’t have been able to focus on anything but her.

Rachel pulled back slightly to look at him and asked, tentatively, “Are you… are you sure?”

“Yes, _I’m sure_ ,” he said and kissed her again, pushing her further against the sturdy wooden door until she felt his growing desire press against her. “Don’t _ever_ think I don’t want you,” he added and gave a roll of his hips for emphasis, driving himself into a frenzy. He let his lips move away from her mouth and along her jaw until he reached her ear, where he whispered hoarsely, “I _need_ you, Rachel. Right here, right now.”

The admission made her stomach flip; in the best way possible. He was willing to break his rule _for her_. And not just willing, he seemed to be more than eager to do it. “Then show me. Show me just how much you need me.”

Thomas didn’t have to be told twice. He picked her up – her legs wrapping around him tightly as he did – and carried her over to his desk. In one swift motion, he pushed everything off it, then set her down on the now-cleared surface.

Her hands immediately went between them, getting to work on his belt buckle, when he pulled back and shook his head slightly. “No.” She wanted to protest, but he dropped to his knees in front of her and continued, “Let me _properly_ apologise to you first.”

He wanted her. God, did he want her. But, more than that, he wanted to make her feel good. He wanted to give her everything she deserved and more. He wanted to—

“Thomas,” she said impatiently, making him look up at her as she squirmed on his desk. The sight alone was already exhilarating but hearing her desperate plea really did him in. “ _Please_.”

Within seconds, he’d pushed her skirt up and her underwear down, smiling to himself at the dampness of the fabric. “I really am sorry,” he said as he spread her legs wider and manoeuvred his head between them, breathing against her sensitive flesh, “Words can’t express _how_ sorry I am.”

And with that, he dove in, the sensation of his tongue against her eliciting a shriek from her that soon turned into a moan.

“Oh, God, Thomas…” Her hips jerked involuntarily against him, and he gripped her thighs with his strong hands to keep her in place.

She knew she was being too loud and bit down on her lip in an attempt to hold all sounds in as he swirled and flicked his tongue against her, but he was giving her more pleasure than she could have ever asked for, and it was all too much, and when she came, a sharp cry escaped her lips.

He gave her a few more licks, lapping up every drop of her, before he got back up and kissed her urgently. The taste of herself on his tongue excited her, and she wrapped her legs around him again, pulling him in. “I think I may just forgive you… _if_ you’ll finally take me, that is.”

Thomas made quick work of his pants and boxers, then placed his hands on her hips as he slowly but deliberately sank his cock into her. She threw her head back, eyes closed, and tried her best to stifle the moan that was threatening to fall from her lips. She failed to keep it in completely, but at least it ended up a quiet, breathy moan that sent delicious shivers down Thomas’ spine. With the rational side of him long silenced, he found that having her on his desk like this, in a place where people could have easily heard them, turned him on beyond belief.

As he began building up a rhythm within her, he placed a kiss just beneath her ear and breathed, “Let me hear you, Rachel.”

She gasped in surprise. It was late, and the building was likely empty but… could they really risk it?

It wasn’t much of a choice as Thomas thrust into her harder, hitting her in just the right spot. “Fuck! Thomas! I’m—” Still sensitive from her earlier orgasm, the second high of the night washed over her in a wave of pure ecstasy.

His release followed right after as he pushed deep into her one last time, wrapping his arms tightly around her to be as close to her as he possibly could, cursing the barrier of fabric between them. _We should have taken the time to undress._

They remained in each other’s arms for a long while, foreheads pressed together, eyes closed, as they caught their breaths.

“Thomas?” Rachel whispered eventually.

He hummed. “Hmm?”

“We still need to talk.”

He opened his eyes and pulled back slightly to look at her. “No. _I_ need to talk.”

“Thomas—”

“Shh.” He pressed a finger to her lips, then shook his head. “I know I’m repeating myself, but I’m sorry if I made you feel like I don’t…” He struggled to find the right words and let out a sigh. “Work is… it’s what _used_ to be the most important thing in my life. And it still is important to me.”

“I know, I don’t mean to—”

He placed his hand on her cheek tenderly. “Please, Rachel, let me say this.”

She nodded.

“I care a great deal about my work,” he said, caressing the soft skin of her cheek with his thumb. “But I care about you more. So, _so_ much more. And if you ever – _ever_ – feel like I’m neglecting you again, don’t hesitate to take me to task. Don’t wait until it’s almost too late. _Please_.”

She was about to protest and tell him that she’d done just that, but the knowing look he gave her shut her up. “Okay.”

“And I promise, next time we have plans, I’m setting an alarm.”

Rachel chuckled at that. “You know how to set an alarm on your phone?”

“I— it can’t be that hard, can it?”

She kissed him softly, smiling against his lips. “You _are_ old.”

“Too old to stay here much longer,” he agreed, stifling a yawn. “Come home with me?”

It was yet another bad idea, considering she had an early morning class the next day, but she wanted nothing more than to fall asleep in his arms tonight. “Nothing would make me happier.”


End file.
